


[美隊2]【盾冬】30 Day OTP－Day.10. 戴獸耳

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因為被屏蔽所以把文搬到AO3 XD</p>
<p>Day.10. 戴獸耳<br/>好久好久沒更的30 Day OTP<br/>因為想寫貓耳剛好想到30題裡有這一題就算進來了XD<br/>說是獸耳其實重點是尾巴</p>
<p>巴奇個性冬兵喔！</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】30 Day OTP－Day.10. 戴獸耳

　　巴奇‧巴恩斯從以前開始就有個小小的興趣：賭博。  
　　從布魯克林時代的跟史蒂夫口頭上的打賭一直到軍隊中跟隊友們打撲克牌，甚至連待在九頭蛇時，他也會宛如反射條件般的跟部下打賭他可以在幾秒內崩掉目標，而且他的技巧跟運氣都相當高超，幾乎沒有輸過。  
　　所以當他跟東尼打賭史蒂夫是否可以在三秒內認出他跟娜塔莎的背影時他非常有自信。  
　　「輸了怎麼算？」  
　　面對東尼的疑問，巴奇很大方的將條件讓給東尼決定，因為他壓根就不覺得自己會輸，他很有自信的說道：「看你要怎麼做。」  
　　「就算是戴上黑貓耳朵過一整天？」  
　　雖然巴奇在看到東尼用全屏螢幕顯示出的畫面時嘴角抽動了一下，但他還是基於對史蒂夫的信心硬著頭皮答應了打賭的條件。  
　　「……就算是戴上這玩意過一整天。」  
　　巴奇沒看到一個金色的腦袋在轉角處聽到他們兩人之間對話時的表情。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

　　巴奇現在十分不開心的橫躺在長型沙發上，捲曲的及肩長髮紮成馬尾的頭上戴著黑色的貓耳朵，上半身穿了一件黑色的長版上衣蓋住了他赤裸的大腿，下半身因為黑貓尾巴的礙事所以乾脆什麼都不穿。  
　　史蒂夫看著巴奇滿臉不高興的盯著電視看，心下一陣愧疚。他知道巴奇會被迫戴著貓耳跟貓尾巴是因為輸了打賭，而輸的原因在於史蒂夫，他沒能只憑遠方的背影在三秒內認出哪個是巴奇哪個是娜塔莎。但是上帝啊！請原諒這個迷途的羔羊，史蒂夫當然不可能認不出來，他根本用不著三秒，只要一瞬間，就算在三棟大樓之間的距離外他也能認得出巴奇來。  
　　但是他聽到了東尼跟巴奇的打賭內容，輸家必須戴上黑貓耳朵。  
　　史蒂夫掙扎許久，決定昧著良心，即使背上會讓巴奇失望的危險性也要順著內心率直的慾望，故意讓巴奇輸了這場打賭。因為貓耳，戴著貓耳的巴奇！那是多麼稀奇難得的景象，錯過這次機會只怕再也沒可能。  
　　結果放任慾望的後果就是巴奇跟他冷戰，他故意將下半身貼著史蒂夫，但是不理他。不管史蒂夫如何討好，巴奇就是不肯開口，除了偶爾的瞪視之外，幾乎不看他。  
　　現在是晚上九點，離巴奇可以卸下貓耳跟尾巴還有四個小時，是就這樣陪著巴奇看電視度過？還是……史蒂夫在腦中估算著中間的損益。  
　　巴奇看似無聊的按著手中的遙控器，尾巴就垂在史蒂夫的手臂上，史蒂夫吞了吞口水，手忍不住滑過巴奇的大腿，巴奇瞪了他一眼，但是史蒂夫實在非常好奇，貓耳朵可以像髮夾那樣夾在頭上，那麼貓尾巴呢？是用膠水黏在尾椎骨上？亦或是……史蒂夫忍不住將視線一再的瞄向隱藏在黑色長版上衣下的裸露在外的大腿。  
　　「……巴奇，你那根尾巴……」  
　　巴奇惡狠狠的又瞪了他一眼用眼神示意『你敢往下問試試看』殊不知他的態度反而讓史蒂夫確信那根黑色的貓尾巴是用什麼方式安裝到巴奇身後的。想到這裡史蒂夫突然抬起巴奇一邊的大腿掀開巴奇的上衣，巴奇反應很快的一拳揍了過去，但是史蒂夫早就預料到這點，側過頭輕鬆閃過後低頭往下看。  
　　只見那根尾巴的頭部正埋在巴奇的體內，史蒂夫驚愕的抬頭望向巴奇，巴奇臉上泛起淡淡的紅暈，咬著下唇別開臉。  
　　「巴奇你是……自己用的？」  
　　史蒂夫祈禱不要有別的答案，要是答案是東尼幫他塞進去的，那史蒂夫可能必須要到霍華德的墳頭上道歉：抱歉我讓史塔克家絕後了。幸好巴奇也像回應他的祈禱似的用著你怎麼敢問這種話的表情瞪著他，這讓史蒂夫稍微安心的鬆了口氣，東尼也莫名其妙的在自己不知道的時候從鬼門關走過一遭。  
　　不過巴奇還是沒有開口回應，只是用力拍了一下史蒂夫的手並抽動一下自己的腳，示意史蒂夫把手放下。  
　　「老天……」但史蒂夫只是瞪著雙眼盯著巴奇的屁股吞入那根尾巴的所在，要是早知道尾巴是這樣裝上去的，史蒂夫不會讓巴奇輸了那場賭局。  
　　「我不知道還有貓尾巴……我以為只有貓耳……」  
　　從史蒂夫的話語跟語氣中聽出端倪的巴奇皺起眉，危險的瞇起眼終於開口低聲說道：「……羅傑斯，你早知道這場賭局？」  
　　雖然巴奇終於開口跟他說話讓史蒂夫不覺心下一陣激動，但同時他也知道他的麻煩大了  
他小心翼翼的放下巴奇的腳，還幫他把上衣蓋了上去，望著巴奇，嘴巴張張合合，最後自知有愧的低下頭，小聲的對他的愛人懺悔。  
　　「……對不起……巴奇，我不小心聽到你跟東尼在打賭，聽到輸的話你要戴上貓耳我就一時鬼迷心竅……」  
　　巴奇瞪著史蒂夫，一隻手放在下巴來回撫摸想著當時的狀況。  
　　「啊哈……難怪……他一定是透過賈維斯看到你聽到這件事的模樣才會如此有自信。」  
　　史蒂夫戰戰兢兢的跪在沙發上，在心底做好了各種巴奇發怒的準備，但是巴奇的臉上表情反而比起剛才柔和了許多，他用腳磨蹭著史蒂夫的腰問道：「所以你不是認不出我跟娜塔莎？」  
　　史蒂夫很堅決的大聲說道：「當然！我不可能認不出你來巴奇！」  
　　聽了史蒂夫的話巴奇居然笑了出來，輕聲低嘆：「……那就好。」  
　　史蒂夫一時之間不知作何反應，只是傻楞楞的看著巴奇笑著點頭後盯著史蒂夫看，史蒂夫不知道巴奇心底在想什麼，只是跟著回望他。  
　　巴奇心裡想的是：太好了！所以他一開始就沒賭錯，只是沒料到東尼作弊，既然早知道史蒂夫聽到了，還故意丟出這個敗者懲罰。賭輸而必須帶貓耳跟尾巴這點倒還好，巴奇生悶氣的理由主要是沒想到史蒂夫居然分辨不出他跟娜塔莎。所以現在得知史蒂夫其實不是認不出他跟娜塔莎，而是為了想看他戴貓耳才故意不認出來，巴奇就覺得心情舒爽了些，而且理由是那麼可愛的想看自己戴貓耳？但是很快又想到這傢伙不想辦法給他個教訓，難保下次不會又來打擾他的賭局。  
　　他眼珠子咕溜的轉了一下想到了一個好方法，於是巴奇露出笑容眼神中閃過一絲狡黠，說了一句：「願賭服輸。」  
　　然後巴奇突然翻了個身，將史蒂夫壓到沙發扶手上，整個人趴到史蒂夫的胸前，在史蒂夫還沒做出任何反應前就捧住史蒂夫的臉，吻住了他的唇。  
　　史蒂夫瞪大雙眼，回想著剛才他們的對話，想不出是什麼讓巴奇開啟了開關，對於突然變得如此積極的巴奇，史蒂夫心下感到一陣困惑。但是當巴奇扭著腰蹭著史蒂夫的下體時，什麼困惑都化成一團煙霧消失在慾望的河流中。他反客為主的環著巴奇的腰，熱烈的回應著巴奇的吻，伸出舌頭在巴奇濕熱的口腔內攪動，巴奇被他吻得氣息散亂，雙頰潮紅，左手緊緊抓著史蒂夫胸前的上衣，右手抱著他的脖子。  
　　史蒂夫望著眼神迷離的巴奇，忍不住伸出手摸向他頭上的黑貓耳朵，摸起來像真的貓耳一樣，還有著溫度，史蒂夫不禁心下咋舌，現在的科技真是太先進了。  
　　巴奇睜開迷濛的眼睛，看著史蒂夫在那裏好奇又心動的揉捏著他頭上的貓耳，又好氣又好笑。  
　　「我都不知道你那麼喜歡貓，羅傑斯，你再摸也沒用，那裡沒有感覺。」  
　　唔，巴奇果然還是不開心……史蒂夫從巴奇的語氣中聽出他的不愉快，於是趕緊把手撤下，打算環到巴奇的腰間，但卻不小心碰觸到貓尾巴的先端，柔軟且毛茸茸的觸感讓史蒂夫反射性的握住並拉扯了一下。  
　　「啊！」一直埋著而多少麻痺了的體內感受到突如其來的拉扯震動讓巴奇仰起頭驚呼一聲。  
　　「抱歉！」史蒂夫趕緊放開雙手，表示他不是故意的，而且他不會再未經同意亂來，但是巴奇只是瞪了他一眼，紅著臉像是生氣又像是開玩笑的輕聲說道：「……那裡倒是很有感覺。」  
　　想了一下後巴奇一把推開史蒂夫，讓他又倒回沙發扶手，然後坐起身，用左手壓著史蒂夫的腹肌，居高臨下的低頭俯視著史蒂夫，大大的岔開雙腿，一腳站在地板上，一腳抵在沙發椅背上，半蹲半站的跨在史蒂夫下身上方，右手伸到自己的屁股內側，握住尾巴的尾端跟自己體內相連的部位。  
　　「你很好奇嗎？羅傑斯……看清楚了……」說完巴奇舔舔自己方才被吻的略顯紅腫濕潤的雙唇，稍微拔出尾巴到穴口，又慢慢的刺回，滿意的看到史蒂夫滿臉通紅雙眼發直的盯著自己看。  
　　巴奇一邊心底偷笑一邊加快了那根尾巴在自己體內進進出出的速度，快感與輕微的刺痛所帶來的刺激使得巴奇忍不住張嘴發出呻吟，左手離開了史蒂夫的腹肌，撫慰著自己高聳的分身，金屬的冰涼觸感反而帶來了更多的火熱刺激。  
「啊……嗯……啊……啊……史蒂夫……」巴奇張開了嘴，呻吟夾雜著史蒂夫的名字從中流洩而出。  
　　巴奇的叫喚呻吟、那根黑貓尾巴在巴奇紅嫩的穴口進出以及巴奇在自己眼前自慰的的畫面。所有的一切感官刺激都情色的讓史蒂夫血脈僨張、興奮不已，他的陰莖早已脹痛不已，吶喊著急需插入眼前這個誘人的大型黑貓體內，在那銷魂的深處釋放他的慾望，雖然不知道為什麼巴奇突然那麼大膽又近乎淫蕩的在挑逗他，但是他再也無法忍受只能看著，於是他撐起腰，一把抓住了巴奇的雙手，在驚呼聲中將巴奇拉到了自己胸前，將他緊緊抱在懷中熱吻。  
　　嘴裡熱烈的舔著巴奇的唇瓣與齒列，史蒂夫將手伸到了那根尾巴的尾端，但他稍一施力就被巴奇用力的揪住了頭髮，吃痛的往後仰，接觸到巴奇惡狠狠的眼神。  
　　「不准拔出來！」  
　　一改上一秒迷人的妖豔狀態，巴奇的狠話讓史蒂夫為之一愣，隨即驚愕的大喊：「什麼！？」  
　　巴奇笑了一下，像是看著傻瓜一樣的盯著史蒂夫說道：「這鬼玩意裝有感應器，未滿２４小時內拔出來就成了我輸了還耍賴，我可不是那種卑鄙小人。」  
　　雖然巴奇臉上神情微慍但從他閃著笑意的眼光中，史蒂夫終於察覺到巴奇引誘他真正的目的。  
　　「巴奇你……」  
　　巴奇輕輕的捏了捏史蒂夫的臉頰，在他的脖子上磨蹭，並在他耳邊吐著溫熱的氣息輕聲笑道：「到１２點前還有３個小時，讓我見識見識美國隊長的四倍自制力……」  
　　史蒂夫一瞬間在腦海中閃過強行的拔出那一根鬼玩意或是乾脆留著那鬼玩意直接進入巴奇的體內的想法。但他知道不論哪一種，最終結果只會導致他去傷到巴奇，所以史蒂夫只能打落牙齒和血吞，自己做過的事只能自己來承擔後果，但他下身快爆炸的欲望實在難以忍受，他遲疑的問道：「我能不能－－」  
　　但是巴奇只是推倒史蒂夫，然後斬釘截鐵的說道：「不能，你別想到浴室或任何鬼地方，羅傑斯……你給我留在這裡，看著我，什麼都不准做。」  
　　巴奇露出淫靡的笑，俯身吻了史蒂夫的額頭，再度開始用那根尾巴在史蒂夫眼前操著自己，史蒂夫看著牆上的掛鐘無情的顯示著還有三個小時，再看著眼前看得到卻吃不到的美景，欲哭無淚。

 

Fin.?

   
＊以下是如果隊長選擇了Ｂ路線【留著那鬼玩意直接進入巴奇的體內】的片段＊

　　巴奇還對自己的計謀得逞而得意洋洋的望著史蒂夫笑，但史蒂夫卻突然一把抓住巴奇的肩膀，將他壓倒在沙發底下。現在巴奇的姿勢變成上半身被壓倒在地毯上，手勉強可以抓著沙發椅墊，而下半身被史蒂夫拉起抓在手上，巴奇驚愕的看著史蒂夫拉開自己的大腿。  
　　「……好，我們不拔出來……」史蒂夫溫柔而低沉的嗓音讓巴奇渾身起了顫慄，不好的預感湧上他的心頭。  
　　他掙扎著想要起身，或至少閉起雙腿阻止史蒂夫接下去的行動，但史蒂夫只是堅定的將他的雙腿環在自己腰間，然後用兩根手指撐開巴奇的穴口，像是在觀察什麼。巴奇看著史蒂夫的行動，惶恐又不安的扭動著身軀，想要逃離，但這個姿勢讓他被困的動彈不得，而史蒂夫饒富興味的觀察著巴奇的後穴，用手指稍微在四周按摩確認足夠擴張後，滿心期待的舔了舔自己乾澀的唇。  
　　當巴奇看到史蒂夫用他的陰莖抵在入口處時他簡直嚇壞了，他搖著頭忍不住害怕的胡亂說著：「你、你要幹嘛！？你該不會……等等！不、不……啊啊－－！！」  
　　但史蒂夫只是給他一個安慰性的笑容，用力一個挺身將自己的陰莖搭著那根鬼玩意猛地插了進去。  
　　被撐到極限的後穴裡所傳來的劇痛及脹滿感讓巴奇弓著身子張嘴發出顫抖的叫喊聲，他不敢相信史蒂夫居然會這麼作，瞪大的雙眼隨即有淚水分泌而出，生理性的或者是心理的，他媽的自己也不知道，巴奇只知道他痛到快死了。  
　　「……巴奇你還好嗎？」身為犯人的史蒂夫居然還一臉擔憂的望著巴奇，倒像真的很擔心似的。  
　　巴奇不斷在心中腹誹史蒂夫羅傑斯你去死，開口咬牙切齒的罵道：「……你……你他媽的覺得我這樣會好嗎！？」  
　　但全身都紅通通的巴奇張開顫抖的雙唇，眼淚撲簌而下的模樣實在沒有狠勁，只是徒勞無功的刺激著史蒂夫的獸性大發，他一邊說著抱歉一邊開始挺腰抽插起來。史蒂夫火熱的堅挺跟那根鬼玩意的硬質不停的在巴奇柔軟的內壁摩擦，既疼又脹，他唯一能做的就是將手緊緊抓著沙發墊試圖分散疼痛感。  
　　「媽的！你這混帳王八蛋！唔啊……啊……啊！史蒂夫……不要再動……不……痛……嗚……」  
　　巴奇的頭不斷的因撞擊而被抵在地毯上，貓耳朵在地毯跟巴奇的頭髮之間摩擦著，貓尾巴也隨著搖晃的擺動著，就像真的貓咪一樣。  
　　身為男性的自尊跟矜持在一波一波襲擊他的疼痛與快感中被模糊掉，當史蒂夫的陰莖故意在他的前列腺上摩擦撞擊時巴奇終於忍不住放聲哭喊著射了出來。他大口喘著氣，全身小幅度的顫抖抽蓄著，眼淚、汗水與唾液沾濕了地毯。  
　　但史蒂夫還不肯放過這個可憐的哭得慘兮兮的黑色大貓。他維持著埋在巴奇體內的狀態，彎腰伸手拉起了巴奇，將他抱起走了幾步繞到沙發椅背後，然後將巴奇輕輕的放倒在沙發椅背上，巴奇的上半身順勢滑到了沙發椅墊上，而下半身則被拉高到空中，讓站著的史蒂夫可以毫不費力的重重插至最深處。  
　　這幾下動作讓史蒂夫插得更深，逼得還維持著高度敏感的巴奇發出了痛呼跟嗚咽，他想著還要多久的思考在史蒂夫將他狠狠的操進沙發裡時他只能搖頭哭喊呻吟，最後只能啜泣。  
　　「巴奇，過１２點了，可以拔出來了。」  
　　不知過了多久，終於，史蒂夫的話在意識模糊的巴奇耳邊響起，然後他感覺到了那根鬼玩意總算從他體內拔了出去。  
　　但巴奇還來不及鬆一口氣，史蒂夫又插了進來，這次巴奇只是無力的悶哼一聲，在激烈的搖晃中巴奇欲哭無淚的想著，下次要記得不要隨便刺激史蒂夫內心的野獸，以免再度面臨這種被操到連眼淚都哭不出來的局面。


End file.
